The Headache that Kuroko Has
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: Having a little sister will inevitably turn up the spice in life. Drabble/Crack fic OOC!Everyone (Sporadically intermittent updates) Includes other world crossovers-
1. Headache Intensifies

Hola, it is le awesome me. Here to kick ass and chew bubblegum. And I'm all out of asses. My anaconda don't want none BABY! I don't know what possessed me to write this monstrosity but here have at it.

OOC and utter madness? Obviously THIS IS SPARTA.

OC-insert, where I obviously don't own the KnB characters, just my sweet OC. /squishes her cheeks

* * *

**Big Brothers**

Tetsuya's eyes widened at the sight of the young infant nestled within a swathe of blankets.

He gently patted the top of his sister's head. "I'm gonna be your big brother from now on Setsu-chan, and I'll protect you no matter what." The resolve in his eyes smoldered gently and would not be easily extinguished. She burbled cheerfully, kicking her legs in the air.

**Basketball**

In order to master the art of basketball, one must wash the basketball, embrace the basketball, inspect the basketball, date the basketball, smell the basketball, taste the basketball. BE THE BASKETBALL. (Spongebob Reference: Artist Unknown)

A giggling Setsuna picked up the basketball. She examined it carefully, turning it this way and that, before gleefully opting to sink her teeth into the hard round orangey piece of rubber that had been rolled in front of her by an equally amused older brother.

"Setsu-chan, SPIT THAT THING OUT RIGHT NOW!" The two siblings made a hasty disappearance as the child clapped her hands together cheerfully, slobbery basketball long forgotten on the ground.

**Exercise**

"You know you're gonna get fat from drinking all those milkshakes right? Why not try out a sport or something, to like help counterbalance all the non-healthiness?" A bored voice informed the child seated nonchalantly at the booth.

She slurped down the vanilla goodness in the plastic container even harder. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a brother complex or something, it'd certainly make sense as to how you seem to emulate him so much..."

The petite girl ignored the monotonous drone coming from the supposed adult baby-sitting her and looked sadly at the empty container, idly twirling the straw around and wondering if it would be okay to go for a third.

**Height (Part 1)**

Setsuna tip-toed to her very limit, feet wobbling as she placed herself beside the height marker. She was going to grow taller than her silly brother so she could laugh at him when she made fun of her for being so short.

**Dye**

"Sup, you know to suit our surname? I dyed my hair black. Or maybe cuz the school told me I had to, because apparently light blue violates school regulations. So yeah, peace out." She strutted away, praying internally she wouldn't get into too much trouble, much to the shock of her parents.

"KUROKO SETSUNA GET BACK HERE." She took off with a terrifying burst of speed, cackling wildly.

**Clubs**

A cacophony of chatter resounded around Teiko Middle School as the seniors tried their best to recruit new juniors.

"Uwahh, young miss, where'd you come from? Never mind, how about you come join the music club? It's great fun and you'll make tons of new friends!" A disinterested look was sent the senior's way.

"Free food?" A pen appeared out of thin air.

**Dress Up**

"I don't see why I have to do this. People hardly even notice me." She muttered under her breath.

"Treat this as training to help out with that then." "But I don't-"  
She was hastily shoved out the club-room door.

"Join the music club, yay." She tottered around in the newly given high heeled boots.

"Ah- kyaa." She tripped and the maid outfit she was forced in to flipped over, revealing her striped underwear to the world. Several boys fainted on the spot.

"Setsu-chan?!" Her brother rushed over hurriedly, having noticed the crowd of unconscious boys surrounding her as she stared around curiously.

**Bribery**

"Quit the music club."

"They have free food."

"I'll share my milkshake with you later."

She walked to the front of the club-room door and started stripping, plucking the cat-eared headband from the top of her head.

"W-whaaaa?" The senior gave a start at the not quite half naked girl and yanked her into the music room as she dully professed the reason why she had to quit the club.

**Balls to the Walls**

Tetsuya carefully guided his sister over to the basketball court where the rest of his team were chilling out, and the boys she walked past who had just encountered her undergarments shivered violently, feeling a cold gaze raising their goosebumps if they so much as looked at the girl.

"So this is Kurokocchi's little sister? She's so cute!" Kise stared admiringly at the girl, cooing over her petite form.

She tilted her neck upwards to meet the blond's excited gaze blankly. "Can I kick you in the balls?"

"E-ehhh?"

**Hallucinations**

Spotlights all focused on her. "SO WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE MISS BACHELORETTE? Will it be the competitive red-head, the blond model, the bust loving blue head, the horoscope obsessed green head, the sweets crazed purple head or perhaps the incestuous route-"

She woke up right there and sighed into her hands. "What a terrifying nightmare. Nii-san's friends are terrible influences."

**Bonding**

"E-eh, you're Tetsuya-kun's little sister right? Do you know what kind of thing he likes?" Momoi fidgeted nervously and bowed, feeling the thoughtful gaze of a protective younger sister on her.

"Porn." She replied in a deadpan tone but with all the surety of being right for once, slamming her fist onto her open palm.

"Setsu-chan, where did you hear that word from?" Tetsuya appeared beside her as Momoi flinched.

"Aobaka said it before. What's porn?" She chirped brightly. This was going to be a fun conversation.

**Celebration**

Birthdays. Everyone had them, so what made them even the slightest bit special? Setsuna felt tears welling up and she blinked furiously to stop them from flowing.

Spending time with her brother's friends, now through mutual acquaintance, also friends she could proudly call her own, friends who looked almost _happy_ to celebrate with her. What a time to be alive indeed.

**Realization**

The younger sister's aquamarine eyes widened at the sight of her brother crying silently into his pillow one night. _Why..? I thought he was happy with all his set of rainbow friends? So why?_

She curled up beside him and hugged him with the love only a little sister could give. He made no indication of having noticed her but his hands did shift around her back, grasping her in a limp hug.

**Little Sisters**

"You're going to Seirin nii-san? Then I'll join too! Wait for me okay?" The young teenager piped up cheerfully.

"You don't have to do this for me, with your grades I'm sure you could go somewhere better." Tetsuya intoned.

"Would you rather I go to Rakuzan instead? I heard Akashi-senpai is headed over there right?" She smirked, knowing her brother all too well and did a victory sign.

"... I'll see you next year. Don't cause any trouble just because I'm not in Teiko anymore." He sighed, packing his bag for school.

She just giggled innocently.

* * *

**Seirin**

"Woah nii-san your 'light' is really weak." She scrutinized the soon-to-be upperclassman judgementally.

"But I guess he'll have to do if you wanna beat some sense into those idiots." A rainbow sneezed.

_Why do I feel such a sense of fear from this rude and puny girl?_ Kagami shuddered before lifting another burger to his gaping maw.

"I'm glad you approve." Kuroko smiled briefly. And cured aids with that mere upwards twitch of his lips.

**Motivation**

"Go nii-chan, whoop him so hard he will have to add the word defeat into his meagre vocabulary!" She screeched, waving a fist in the air.

The older brother waved a nonchalant hand at her.

_Who, just who is this girl? When did she appear on the bleachers? _Aida sweat-dropped when she noticed the female almost doppelganger of the ex-Generation of Miracles player, shouting support for her brother and derogatory terms at the opposing team.

**Height (Part 2)**

Tetsuya stared down at his crying sister contemplatively, wondering just why she had fallen into such a state of despair when she noticed his sudden growth spurt.

**Confession**

Several petals danced through the air, teasing the wind with their aroma as the teen gazed unblinkingly at the male who had thrust a scraggly bunch of flowers at her before bowing his head in wait of a reply.

She took a couple of steps towards him, gently pushing down his hands in rejection, an apologetic yet somehow sympathetic look thrown his way, perfected from years of intense training- more like giggling at Kissy from the bleachers as he turned down his hordes of fan-girls almost daily.

"I'm sorry but I have someone else in my heart."

_If he wanted to confess, he could have at least given me chocolates. What can I do with flowers?_

Hearing his confession being rejected, he turned away and ran.

The whole basketball team that was spying on her let out a sigh of relief. It seemed the protective older brother mode wouldn't have to be activated just yet.

Then what the younger girl said registered. _SOMEONE ELSE?!_

Tetsuya's eyes hardened into cold gems.

* * *

_Okay Seirin arc over._

* * *

**Generation of Miracles Interaction Extras**

* * *

Yellow

"Woah Kissy do you think you could help me copy all the lines I have to write because I back-sassed the teacher? You do have that kind of talent right?" A pair of innocent puppy dog eyes shone brilliantly at him, daring him to refuse her request.

Kise cried as he picked up his pen.

Red

"Akky." As he turned to acknowledge her, she ran her fingers quickly through the red locks, barely grazing the top while on her tiptoes.

And was promptly almost stabbed by a pair of scissors.

"So worth it~ Senpai finally noticed me~" She sang happily as she spun out of his reach and out the double doors of the gym.

Blue

"Aobaka, what's porn? You keep saying it like it's the best thing since sliced bread." The tanned teen sweated nervously as he felt a certain pair of blue eyes bore into his back.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He settled for ruffling her hair patronizingly.

"Boo, I'm only like a year younger than you." She puffed her lips up.

Purple

"Eyyyyy, Murry, I have this huge bag of candy I just can't seem to finish. Wanna share?" She pleaded, holding said bag in front of her.

The tall teen plucked the bag from the grasp and plopped a couple of candies back in her palms.

She placed the cola flavored sucker in her mouth and felt it safe to continue with the next phase of her cunning plan. "What's your shoe size Murry?"

He lifted his shoes up.

"Ah I see."

_Not sure why the girls in class begged me to do this but ah well. They bribed me with free food for a whole month. Dang can those girls cook up a storm._

Green

"Heyyy, Middy, what made you place horoscopes on such a high pedestal?" She glanced at the bespectacled teen who was shooting one basketball after another.

_Several vividly traumatizing war flashbacks play through his mind._

He shifted his black-rimmed glasses and made another perfect shot. "Man proposes, god disposes."

"Bleh that's so lame." She stuck out her tongue and meandered off slowly, looking for another target to annoy.

A small plush rabbit bounced off her roughly chopped raven locks. "That is your lucky item for today."

She picked it up and laughed, tossing it high up into the air before catching it.

* * *

I... tried? I can't even. /buries face in a mountain of pillows

Her personality is a jumble? /nervous laughter

Please help me improve by commenting but thanks for making it all the way to the end of this pile of disgustingly fluffy randomness. Peace!


	2. Headache Never Ends

I have come up with a sorta part 2 for this fic? But it's very floaty and the characters are all over the place. Help me.

* * *

I do not own KnB, BUT I SHALL SOMEDAY. Definitely.

* * *

**School festival**

What was it with her good fortune surrounding maid outfits? Not that she minded but the stares she was getting were rather troubling.

She swallowed her pride, flipped a page in her notepad and approached them with a bright grin.

"Welcome back masters, what may I get for you today?"

Her lips trembled at the force she was exerting to keep them curved upwards as the students sweat-dropped.

**Beach Day**

Ah, the sun, the sand, and the sea. What was there not to love? Oh right, the fact that she got sunburnt enough to make her brother wince whenever he looked at her raw red flesh.

Also the vindictive glee she could feel emanating from him as she had worn quite a skimpy thing despite his disapproving stare when she brought it out, resulting in cat calls all around when she walked around the beach.

**Dates and Stalking**

She could feel it. The glares her 'date' for today was getting. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go along with the dare by her classmates and to proudly proclaim to her brother the evening before with regards to what she would be doing that weekend.

Her classmate could feel himself growing weak in the knees as he contemplated calling off the date.

She glared at him, as if feeling his resolve tremble. The free food she got was going to be totally worth it, she could tell!

**Supporting Role**

No matter how many matches her brother had, she would dutifully tag along without fail.

Not forgetting to scream her loudest and lose all verbal forms of communication the next couple of days. She would do anything to bring a smile to her brother's face.

**Pets**

The dog that strongly and oddly resembled her older brother wagged its tail happily and barked as it entered the house. Instant love. Oh and the fact that Bakagami flinched with every bark even put a little spring in her step.

The next day found her holding up a tiny, scraggly kitten that was dripping on the floor mewling softly into her brother's face. He stood no chance, the moment she looked at him and then she skipped away happily, softly stroking the shivering feline.

That night, Nigou sniffed her once and settled next to the kitten, hushing her quiet mewls.

**Presentations**

Underwear. Just imagine them in their underwear. That was what Bakagami had suggested so she may as well give it a shot right? She smothered a laugh in front of an attentive audience.

Oh right what was she supposed to be doing again? Ah yes giving a speech for having come in top for languages.

"Good morning everyone, we're naked here today to- Oh whoops."

**Halloween**

She sighed in an utterly resigned tone. Maybe her outfit had been too scary after all? She could see no wrong with her Freddy Krueger costume though.

Lugging around the empty sack, she roamed about the neighbourhood slowly. Young kids ran around her screaming their heads off.

She settled sadly onto the couch only to have a candy bar smack her in the face. She glanced up to see her brother looking away nonchalantly.

A smile grew on her face as she tore the wrapper off and bit into the vanilla confectionary.

**Kids**

What. She stared blankly at the toddler gurgling on her lap. A strong pair of arms lifted the baby up and started making cooing noises.

"Thanks for taking care of my kid Setsu-chan!" She blinked and laughed. And then woke up. _I really, really need to stop hanging out with Tetsu-nii's friends._ She rolled over and pulled the blankets back over her head.

**Lost**

"Ehehe, Tetsu-nii, I may or may not have taken the wrong train and ended up in Kyoto, now I don't know where I am..?" She laughed into her cellphone.

There was nothing but complete silence for a few seconds. "I will go fetch you, please stay put."

She could almost feel the forehead flick she'd be getting later on. "Oh what a cutie. Are you lost?" She turned hesitantly.

Tilting her head up to meet the teen's gaze, she got the feeling of a hardcore basketball player rolling off of him.

"Are you from Rakuzan..?" She muttered under her breath.

A moment later saw her head bent apologetically at a tea shop, in front of her was a steaming cup of tea.

"Hey Captain, you sure you know her?" He murmured harshly.

He turned his heterochromatic gaze on him and he quietened, thoroughly chastened.

The rest of the time was spent in silence as she kept her head bowed and sipped gingerly at the tea.

"I'm sorry for her being a bother." Tetsuya bowed before dragging his sister off by the ear.

**Nightmares**

She sniffed, rubbing teary eyes and shuffled into the dark but comforting room, tugging the blanket over her head. She let out a sigh and curled up next to the warm body that occupied the bed.

He made no response but to snuggle more tightly to her.

**Sexuality**

"Hey nii-san, I have something to tell you." She scuffed her toe along the floor as he turned to face her expectantly. "I've been in love with Aida-senpai ever since I met her."

His jaw dropped. As did many of his other team mates.

Aida stared dumbly at her, brain fumbling to come up with an appropriate response for such a sudden statement.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS YOU SUCKERS." She popped a mini confetti cannon and ran off.

They turned accusing gazes on him as he just slumped onto the floor, crying inside. Where had he gone wrong?

**Cross-overs**

She stopped in the middle of slurping her vanilla milkshake, hand almost losing grip on the other one she had gotten for her brother.

Was that… Nah it couldn't be, right?

The fluffy white haired character with a strange purple marking under his eye smiled sadly.

In an alternate universe, they would have been the best of friends.

**Piggy-back**

She tilted her head up defiantly and held her arms out. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he crouched down low enough for her to hop on.

She released a triumphant screech and held up her milkshake in victory.

Kagami slowly made his way to the gym, Setsuna screeching the whole way and getting a few odd stares.

**Sick**

The flu season had just come in and Setsuna had promptly fallen ill.

Her cat curled on top of her, she gently slept the sick away.

Blearily blinking her eyes, she realised that an assortment of goodies had been left by her bedside table, including an odd looking- was that like seven bottles of nail polish? She picked up one of the cards left and scanned through it.

'We may not be a generation of miracles together any longer but we'll never forget the cute annoying little kid. Call us anytime you want a mani-pedi.' Tears filled her eyes as she laughed.

Then she noticed the stack of worksheets and let out a muffled groan.

**Sunshine**

"Kissy! It's been forever!" Setsuna beamed up at him expectantly.

"E-eh, Setsucchi, is that you? What're you doing here?" Kise blinked at her diminutive form.

She slung an arm around him and dragged him off into a café. She chattered animatedly and his eyes softened, it was nice to see one piece of normalcy settle into place.

'SECRET LOVE AFFAIR?! KISE, THE FAMOUS MODEL CAUGHT ON A DATE WITH AN UNKNOWN GIRL!' He groaned as he saw the picture of her grinning for the camera. He really should have known better.

**Valentine's Day**

The moment Tetsuya stepped foot in the house, there was nothing he could smell but the overwhelming rush of chocolate.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach as he realised this meant his sister had someone on her mind.

He peeked in the kitchen planning on giving her a piece of his mind but seeing her excited expression just made him stop short. What was the worst that could happen right?

**White Day**

He regretted all the naive things he had thought about Valentine's Day.

So, so many confessions were given to his sister that day as she hauled a bag full of chocolate around.

He wanted to swaddle her in blankets and haul her home immediately.

**Growth**

He gazed down at the blue haired girl, wondering what on Earth she was doing. When she let out a loud scream, he flinched and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh hey Middy! I didn't see you there, I was just trying my luck at the claw machine here, oh my gosh they had alpacas and I was just yes!"

Was it him or had she grown just a little more since he last saw her?

* * *

I tried. /flails violently I told you sequels are never as good as the first! Please forgive me for I have sinned dreadfully. /sobs

Anyway, please help me with more ideas if you wish and criticisms are also welcomed! Oh my god, it's so cheesy like literally someone please stab me in the face I can't do this anymore.


	3. A Pain In the Head

More like how many clichés can I cram into one story and still proudly call it a proper story. Lord have mercy on me for I have sinned greatly.

* * *

I do not own the hot basugay boys. I can't play basketball to save my life anyway.

* * *

**Nissan**

"You're the best nii-san I could ever have, you also bring me wherever I want! I love you nii-san!" She smooshed her face against his.

There was a loud honk in response.

This time Setsuna did topple right out of bed. 'No more internet ever.' She wept and went to cuddle up with her real brother instead.

**Pick Up Lines**

Setsuna flipped a page from the tattered book and cleared her throat.

"Hey, did you sit in a pile of sugar lately? Because you have a pretty sweet ass." She droned, to be met with a startled stream of water gushing out from his mouth.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THIS KIND OF THING." Taiga's head spun around wildly, hoping the overprotective brother hadn't heard.

Then he felt a warm tongue lick at his palm.

"UGH SETSUNA WERE YOU RAISED BY DOGS?" He peeled his hand off from where he had clamped her mouth shut and wiped the saliva off on his shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" Tetsuya inquired curiously from beside him.

"GAH! NO NOTHING AT ALL, SETSUNA DEFINITELY DID NOTHING LIKE USE A PICK UP LINE ON ME NOPE." Taiga yelped defensively.

She shrugged dismissively and moved on.

**Drunk**

A tiny Setsuna clambered up onto the table. Spying the shiny glass bottle, she glanced about curiously before dragging the bottle to her lips.

It tasted pretty weird but she was thirsty so it'd have to do.

A couple of chugs later saw her teetering back and forth.

She let loose a burp and giggled, cheeks tinted a bright red.

"Oh Setsu, what's wrong?" Her mother bounced her gently against her hip.

She belched and released the alcohol slushing around her stomach.

Her mother's expression fell. "WHO LEFT THE ALCOHOL AROUND AGAIN."

"And this is why no one in our house dares to leave alcohol of any kind around again." She recounted thoughtfully as her brother shook his head in despair and the members gazed upon her petite form in amazement.

**Mimicry** (Influenced by WrittenWhim)

First up was the easiest by far. Setsu morphed into her brother's default expression of monotony. "Setsuna," she begun in an eerily similar voice to that of her brother, "please stop hugging me."

Setsu's face contorted into a cheerful grin shortly after. "Kurokocchi~!" It was very unnerving to see her so cheerful.

Then came Midorima. Picking a piece of dust off from the court, Setsu pretended to adjust a set of imaginary glasses, "My horoscope says that Cancers will have good luck if they carry around random dust particles for no other apparent reason."

Next was Aomine. Lips curled up in an arrogant smirk, Setsu seemed much more… Aomine-like. Tetsuya shuddered at this imitation. "The only one who can beat me, is me."

Murasakibara was up now. Setsu's face became bored and lethargic. "Basketball is boring… Do you have any snacks~?" Finally was Akashi's turn. Setsu crossed her arms, tiptoed to the best of her ability and looked down on everybody. "Because I am always right… I always win."

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. "You should have been in the drama club..." were their simultaneous thoughts.

"Well I did learn from the best." She raised an eyebrow in thought.

Kise sneezed and fumbled with the basketball.

"Oh and here's a special bonus. KUROKO I LOVE YOU PLEASE BEAR MY BABIE-" A hand clamped over her mouth before she could continue any further.

**Movies**

Wrapping the fluffy blanket over her head, leaving just her blank face exposed, she waited for the opening scene animation to end.

Her brother had told her not to stay up to wait for his return but honestly, when had she ever listened.

She stifled a shriek and shivered violently, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to watch a horror movie.

The door creaked open and a silhouette stepped through, this time she gave her lungs a thorough workout before she heard a thump and a warm hand cut her off.

"IT'S JUST ME! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SCREAM." Taiga fumed.

She looked away sheepishly before realizing a prone figure lay on the ground. "Did you just... Drop my brother on the floor..?"  
"OH SH-!"

**Sisters**

Setsuna stared down at the little girl with green hair who had spread her arms as far as they would reach in front of her completely emotionless brother protectively. "I won't let you take my brother from me! Even if you do have a bigger chest size, I swear he belongs to me alone!"

_Why does this feel so oddly similar to someone I know... Nah it must be nothing._

Tetsuya twitched and fumbled with the ball, earning an angry punch from Riko.

**Puns**

"Are you the senpai who always uses puns?" Setsuna clasped her hands together and stared up at him.

"Izuki Shun at your punvice!" He looked up from the notepad he was always scribbling in to mock-salute her.

"Great! I need some advice about that actuall- owwwww. Nii-san that hurts!" Her cheeks were pulled away from the basketballer.

"What did I tell you about talking to him for puns?"

She sulked and let herself be dragged away.

Free of Service

"Oh sorry I must have walked into the wrong anime- I mean wrong school! Nice abs though!" She squeaked hastily and slammed the door shut.

The boys exchanged glances among one another and continued with swim practice.

**Diet**

His brow furrowed as he held the white container in front of his sister. He shook it enticingly but to his surprise she clamped her lips shut and sprinted away in the opposite direction.

_'I'm so sorry my dear little milkshakeeee but it's for the bestttttt I'll see you some other dayyyyy._' She wept internally, tears streaking down her face dramatically.

Stepping on the scale one day had proved her fast metabolism was slowing to a crawl as she prodded at her muffin top, wondering why food had to be such a delicious sin.

**Manga**

The book she had been holding was held behind her back in a rush. Seeing her cheeks deepening to a bright pink tinge, her brother wondered exactly what had gotten her so riled up as he was hurriedly pushed out the door.

Hearing the door click shut made him all the more curious.

As she slumbered on, clutching a plush to her face, he slid open the drawer he knew would contain all of her precious objects.

Sneaking back out the door and into the light made him wish he had a bottle of bleach at some of the more risque scenes he flipped through.

"I don't think you should be reading this kind of thing!" His face actually looked somewhat stern as he brandished the book in her face the next morning.

The tomato red cheeks were a different story as she avoided his gaze desperately.

"It was a gift okay! My classmates were giving it out so I thought I'd give it a go! I barely read anything when you came in yesterday!" Setsuna cried, hands shielding her face from view, though the red tinge was clearly visible through the gaps between her fingers.

**Part time job (Stability)**

"Welcome back master!" One Setsuna dressed in a lolita maid outfit greeted.

"Brat what are you doing here?"

"Aobaka I mean master, what a surprise!" She sweated nervously.

One omelette rice that had the words, "PLEASE LEAVE." written in bright red tomato ketchup later, his cocky grin had yet to dissipate.

"Wait till I tell your brother about this!" He crowed triumphantly, stabbing at the egg with a fork.

How Setsuna wished she could do the same but it was probably illegal and she would definitely be fired by her boss.

"Look I need a little extra income okay, so please keep it a secret." He snorted disbelievingly and waved a hand in dismissal.

The next day saw both Murry and Aobaka unashamedly standing there. She dragged a hand across her face.

**Part Time Job Part 2**

So her first job hadn't worked out so well but surely the second wouldn't end up being completely terrible right?

How fate loved to mock her.

She held up the offending garment with a grimace. It was barely a scrap of cloth.

What kind of jobs were her agent getting for her exactly?

She heaved a sigh before heading to the changing rooms.

"Eh, Setsu-chan is that you?" Momoi exclaimed, dressed in an equally skimpy outfit.

"Oh... Hey. What a coincidence huh?" She stammered out. "Please don't tell my brother about this, I need the extra cash."

"Sure, anything for Tetsu-kun's little sister!"

Her shoulders dipped in relief. "But you do know that this shoot will be published in a magazine right?" Her head shot up and turned slowly in the busty pink haired girl's direction.

Setsuna avoided eye contact with anyone else before she ran headlong towards the dressing room and switched back into the outfit she arrived in.

Job failed.

What did she need all the money for, you may wonder. Why, for her secret yaoi collection she kept under the bed of course! Her brother would receive such a pleasant surprise if he ever came across it.

She blamed her friends thoroughly for their vile influences on her pure-hearted mind.

Everyone she knew simultaneously released a sneeze the moment that thought floated through her head.

**Defeat**

The smile of bitter defeat crawled up her face as the buzzer sounded for the final match between Rakuzan and Seirin.

_'They lost huh? I guess it just wasn't enough.'_

* * *

That's all for now! I hope it was satisfactory because dang, I've never written so much cheesy stuff before. Lemme know if there's anything else you'd like to see by leaving me some prompts and I'll see what I can do! :D

Thank you for reading!


	4. Never-ending Spiral

Clichés. So many clichés. And sorry there aren't a lot of referencing to other KnB characters, I'm trying!

* * *

This anime is not mine, just like these boys. I do own a basketball though as well as my cutie OC.

* * *

**Penpals**

Dear Cross Yuki,

Hi! So you're my assigned pen pal for this semester? Nice to meet you! And now I'm going to skip the unneeded formalities haha :D.

I live in Tokyo with my big bro and my grandma, I've just started high school.

I heard that you live in like some sort of huge boarding school? Wow that must be really cool.

How different is the curriculum there as compared to Japan?

Alright, reply with whatever.

Yours sincerely,

Kuroko Setsuna

**Wallet**

"Oh I wonder who dropped this." She crouched down and poked a wary finger at the slim black wallet before snatching the appendage away.

Seeing no visible response, as expected from a non-living thing, she picked it up and rifled through it.

A couple of yen bills and a student card were in the wallet.

_Kasamatsu Yukio...?_ She squinted in recollection.

_Was he the scary looking captain from Kaijo like last year? But wouldn't he have graduated already? Meh it was worth a shot._

As she turned to move away, a loud shout caused her to put on a burst of speed and starting sprinting down the street.

She lost steam quickly though and slowed to a halt.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and her head creaked as slow as humanly possible to face whoever it was.

Thick bushy eyebrows met her view.

She moved her gaze down a little to meet steel blue eyes.

_Dear Mother Mary, Gandhi, Buddha or what other gods that are out there right now if I die at this very moment please help burn my yaoi collection before anyone sees._

She let out a little squeak. The looming teenager started, realization finally settling in that the shoulder whose hand he was resting on belonged to a female.

He yelped, cheeks flushing bright red, falling to the ground in embarrassment.

She edged away from him cautiously, like one would with a wildebeest.

Face still on the ground, he weakly stretched out a hand.

"My wallet..." He mumbled.

_Oh. OH._ She pulled out the wallet she had slipped into her schoolbag with one swift movement. Dropping it by his feet, she bowed once, not that he could see what with his face planted against the concrete pavement and took off.

**Pervert**

The train swayed gently as Setsu held on tightly to the hand grip.

_Was that a hand she felt caressing her thigh?_ Setsuna's clear blue eyes narrowed.

Steadying herself best she could on the cramped train, she lifted the leg that had been caressed before and slammed it right into the guy's nuts.

He let out a muffled groan and hobbled off once the train came to a complete halt at the next station.

That would teach him not to be such a bag of dicks to vulnerable females. She blamed the short skirts.

**Heat Haze Days**

Her half lidded eyes were blocked by a languid hand from the sun's bright rays, a humid breeze tossing her hair freely.

Mechanically, her mouth opened, words that were not her own spilling out. "Hey don't you hate the summer?"

The cat in her lap flicked its ear lazily as she brushed her fingers across its dark fur.

_How long had this gone on for?_ She couldn't remember, all she ever did was wind up here at this swing in this specific playground, underneath the sweltering heat, listening to some boy muttering garbled words at her.

The cat leapt off without warning and she moved to chase it, ignoring the fingers trying to latch on to her arm.

Standing on the road, she curled her arms in a placating gesture, trying to get the cat to return, receiving nothing but a condescending look. As the cat strolled away she faintly noticed a honking noise.

Oh a truck headed her way. How nice.

The world erupted in red.

Startled, she sat up and looked around. Nothing but the comforting darkness and her blanket lying in a heap.

What had she been dreaming about exactly? She couldn't quite recall.

Letting out a yawn, she curled back up, picking up the fallen blanket.

An ebony furred cat lay down at her feet, satisfied.

**Cooking**

"Happy Sibling Day!" She beamed right into his face.

Tetsuya looked blankly back up at her as she clambered off him and tried to roll him off his bed while he was still swaddled in blankets.

-Skip-

Dipping a spoon into the soup, he prepared himself for the worse.

"You swapped the salt for the sugar." Was his blunt observation as he placed the spoon down and resisted the urge to gag violently.

"EHHHHH? I was so sure I did it right for sure. But at least the pot didn't catch on fire like last time and bring in the whole fire brigade!" She cheered.

It was moments like these that made him wonder why the Gods had given him a sister.

**OTPs**

"If you're gay Tetsu-nii, I won't mind. I will support you a hundred percent!" Setsu punched a fist in the air.

What had brought this on? He turned to face her but was abruptly shoved into a hard chest.

"I SHIP IT." She yelled and took pictures to send to the totally-not-a-secret yaoi fan-club in school.

"SETSU!" Kagami hollered as she took off hastily.

Kagami's chest, was really warm and really sweaty after their intense practice session. Tetsuya shuddered as he grabbed a towel.

**Plots**

_Hmmm, if I had to guess. I wonder why all my friends and well I guess I could still consider them friends after all ehhh should I?_ Setsuna mused in the middle of class.

_I do have to wonder though, why do all their hair colors stand out so much, it's almost like they are the main characters of a shounen anime or something, heh now wouldn't that be a silly thought._

SHE'S ON TO US. Manga artists everywhere tackled her and held up a black cylindrical device, smiling pleasantly.

_Wait what was I thinking about again_? A piece of chalk struck her in the head.

"PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS."

"Haihai."

**Disguise**

Setsuna settled in to her usual seat in the class, giggling wildly to herself.

She had dyed her hair black again without her brother noticing and worn contacts earlier that morning. Her disguise was nothing less than perfect!

"Uhhhh Setsuna-chan, what's with the sudden change?" Her classmates queried politely.

_Dang it._

**Bed hair**

"Nii-san WAKE UP, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE AND NOW I WILL BE TOO, IT'S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT." Setsuna shrieked from right beside him.

He sprang up, wondering why his alarm hadn't gone off that day and hurriedly rushed around, knocking things over in the process.

"Pffffft." She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of his flustered expression.

"Setsuna." He turned to stare at her.

She spun away and stared up at the ceiling, edging closer towards the door. "Bye!"

**Akashi Seijuro**

"Cough, yeah nii-san, I think I'm sick. Splutter." She murmured weakly, her face fully flushed.

Phase 1 complete.

Phase 2 activated. After waiting for a while, she listened to the house get quiet.

Having gotten a Rakuzan outfit, don't ask how she got it she has her ways, she hastily stuffed into her school bag and slipped out the door.

"Setsu-chan..?"

There was something she absolutely needed to do with that dumbass red head who reigned over the school.

Taking a train and ignoring her frantic messages, she kicked her feet idly on the train seat.

Sneaking into the school was easier than she thought, though her light blue hair did garner her a couple of strange looks.

Or maybe it was just her sticking very closely to the walls. She was not one for subtlety.

She snuck her way around and pushed open the gym doors, knowing he would be there. "Hey Bakashi!" 'I do need to come up with better insults.' She winced.

"I believe you owe me a pedicure!" She waved the glass bottles around triumphantly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to gawk at her.

He simply sighed, spinning around and daring any of his teammates to say a word. They tripped over themselves to continue their practice.

"Heh, how's it going, Akky? I hope you're ready for this." A competitive glint shone in both their eyes.

"You do know that I could just call your brother right this instant right?" He twisted open the cap, letting the smell of varnish wash over them.

"Yeah, you owe me! Remember?" She fished around her bag and dug out the crumpled card.

"Just this once then." His mocking reply made her puff her cheeks out.

-Short Skip-

Pointing a newly painted red finger in his direction, because jabbing would be suicidal, she smirked. "My bro's gonna whoop your behind so hard, just wait!"

**Hiccups**

"Hic." She clutched her chest in astonishment. What had brought that on?

Taking a large chug of water, she relaxed against the plush couch.

Only to feel her chest heave in another hiccup.

"Buuuuuu..." She googled remedies for hiccups and decided to pick a couple that seemed viable.

"Setsu, what are you doing?"

"Nothing HIC." She clasped an arm across her mouth, light blue hair spilling across the sofa. If it wasn't obvious enough, she was upside down.

He sighed. "That's not going to cure your hiccups."

Pointing a finger to the kitchen, he walked there without a backwards glance.

Pulling out the bottle of apple vinegar from a cabinet, he poured a spoonful and placed it against her pursed lips.

His brows furrowed. Her lips curled up in a smirk.

A hiccup ruined the intense stare contest as he shoved the spoon in.

She tried not to throw up and screwed her face in complete disgust. Then looked at her chest for a few moments. No more hiccups emerged.

Giving her brother a thumbs up, he nodded once before he went to bed.

More fluff, more random domestic things! Ehehe. Hope y'all enjoyed~ Any other prompts? Feel free to suggest some. Ja ne.


	5. Descent into Insanity

I'm running a little low on motivation for prompts right now so sorry for the shorter word count overall haha. See you at the end!

* * *

I don't own the copyright to the basugay boys.

* * *

Spoilers

She clamped her hands over her ears.

"Lalalalala I can't hear you." She had refused to read the latest manga chapters and opted to watch the anime instead.

"- dies."

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU." She leapt up at his neck and attempted to throttle him.

* * *

Future Dreams

What I want to be..? A whirlwind of ideas spun through her head

"I want to be a bus driver!" Was what she blurted out.

Everyone stared at her blankly before moving on.

She stuck out her lip and crossed her arms huffily. It was something!

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

A spiral of rose petals obscured her vision as the young men readied themselves to greet the young lady who had just entered.

Hacking violently as the perfume assaulted her nose, she slammed the door shut again, turned on her heel before walking off.

She really needed to gain a better sense of direction.

"Who was that exactly..?" The boys asked each other.

(I think I just created a magic portal to other animes.)

* * *

Byakucchi

Curling lazily up on the couch, she opened her mouth to accept the fluffy white marshmallow.

'This world is perfect.' Byakuran smiled to himself.

He had gained control over everything after winning against the Vongola Decimo.

Even dearest Setsuna had appeared before him, running after a stray basketball.

It may not have been the best idea to kidnap her at the first glance before proceeding to brainwash her though, she had lost all the personality that made her so endearing.

Eh he could live with that. He shrugged casually and ruled over the world.

* * *

Flame On

"Hey did you ever realize red flames shoot from your eyes when you're in the zone? So that means... THESE BOYS ARE ON FIREEEEEEEE." She shrieked into the megaphone at the top of her lungs, donning a pair of sunglasses.

The boys clamped their hands over their ears at the screeching sound.

Tetsuya could only sigh in defeat.

* * *

Inevitability

The towering mountain of snacks was challenging her, she could tell. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the boxes warily.

Sliding a finger through one of the middles boxes, the whole thing collapsed.

To reveal a completely unamused purple haired giant.

"Were all these yours?" She rubbed her head sheepishly.

His deadpan expression had her scrambling to rearrange the stack.

"Wow you go to Teiko too? Ain't that great coincidence! Lemme help you carry some back, where do ya need me to go?" She bubbled nervously.

"Atsushi that's where you were." Seijuuro stated bluntly.

"Setsu?" The pale blue haired boy materialized by his side.

"Oh, big bro! These here are your homies eh?" She saluted with two fingers and dropped the plastic bags she was carrying.

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

* * *

Driving

"Okay, okay, okay I can do this and not completely dishonor my ancestors in the process." She inhaled deeply, before shifting the clutch and stepping on the gas gingerly.

It jerked forward then stopped.

"Eheh this isn't so bad." Tetsuya rapped on the window and gestured for her to keep moving.

The driving instructor cleared their throat before Setsuna slammed her foot down.

"So how was that?" She bounced eagerly in the driver's seat.

The instructor smoothed back their hair, uncapped a pen, and wrote an 'F' on her cheek.

* * *

Cuss out

"FUCK." She stubbed her little toe against the corner of a sneaky table leg in the dark room.

Her grandmother woke up at the loud exclamation.

The older lady brandished a bar of soap in her face as she gulped hesitantly and tried to sneak away, only to be stopped by the hand clutching onto her light blue hair.

"Nooooooooo..." She whimpered pitifully.

"Where did you even learn that word?" Tetsuya huffed in exasperation, handing her a glass of warm milk.

"Uhhhh, Aobaka did..?" She whistled innocently.

Aomine shivered suddenly, as if his impending doom was drawing ever closer.

'SAFE!'

* * *

Rejection

The tears in her eyes trembled violently as she did her best not to unleash the waterworks.

So this was what it felt like to be rejected? She smiled shakily, bowed in their direction before running off.

She was now determined to become a NEET and not face anyone ever again.

Burrowing under her blankets, she read manga online, scooping out an entire tub of ice cream in her vain attempt to fill the hole inside her.

"Don't you know everyone's been really worried about you?" Her older brother chided gently from outside the door.

She stilled. "Just leave me alone!"

Hushed whispers burst from the other side. Was the whole basketball team there? She sniffled hesitantly.

"ARGH SETSUNA STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS." Kagami aimed a kick at the door and busted through.

"You're going to pay for that right?" Setsuna pointed out blankly.

"Uhhhhh..." He stalled for time.

"Thanks guys. He's just one boy, and there's no way I'm gonna let that stop me. World domaination still awaits!" She thrust a fist into the air.

"ALL RIGHT GROUP HUG!"

"N-n-n-no wait-" She was engulfed in a sea of warm bodies.

* * *

Surprise

Setsuna tapped a foot impatiently, the buyer for her slightly used yaoi collection had yet to appear and it had already been half an hour.

She had no choice but to clear some of her less favourites, the pile under her bed was starting to get a little out of control.

The books were starting to get really heavy, if the person didn't show up then she was going to leave.

"SETSUNA?!" She turned around curiously, paper bag bumping against her ankles.

"Oh hey Momoi, fancy seeing you here. Where's Aobaka?" She waved nonchalantly with her free hand.

"Wait don't tell me. You're the yaoi buyer/seller?" They spluttered simultaneously.

"Eheh what a coincidence.

They stared at each other for a good few minutes.

"So... Here you go. I hope you enjoy!" She shoved the package of manga at the pink haired girl.

"Ah! Right uh here's the money." She snapped out of her stupor.

'We can never speak of this to anyone ever.' They exchanged mutual nods and sprinted away.

* * *

These were really low quality ew.

I'm surprised at how many of you guys like it so. /o/ Thanks for reading this far anyway! :D

Have a great day, readers!


	6. Non-Stop Fun

Helloooooooooo people, I have returned again with more ridiculous fluff and a whole vat of cheese. I hope you're ready!

* * *

Tetsuo

"Welcome your new little brother to the family, Tetsuya." The warm body swaddled in blankets was brought down to his eye level.

Thoughts of having someone to play with ran through his mind as he poked a stubby finger at the sleeping baby.

In response, the newly born infant with a tuft of light blue hair yawned softly and stretched.

Life would have been different with a little brother but he wouldn't have it any other way as he fondly watched Setsuna attempt to wrestle a chocolate bar from the grasp of an indignant red haired basketball player.

* * *

Spillage

She scowled at the cat. It had gotten much too comfortable laying on the low wooden table with a paw leisurely stretched out, warm sunlight bathing its furry body.

Her glass full of cold, delicious milk lay a little beyond its reach but she knew that the feline was simply waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Her phone beeped beside her and she was forced to break eye contact on instinct to reply whoever had messaged her.

A muted thud and the creamy, white liquid lay in a puddle had her regretting diverting her attention dearly.

"MOTHER OF JELLYBEANS."

The cat flicked its tail smugly.

* * *

Wish

"If I could have one wish, what would it be?" Setsuna mused.

"It'd probably be for everyone to be happy but I can achieve that on my own... Free food forever maybe?" Her lips curled up and drool started to form.

A piece of chalk struck her square in the forehead.

"Pay attention in class Kuroko, unless you happen to want to fail."

She sulked and started to take notes.

* * *

Strip

The gleaming red apple lay on the table. She eyed it.

The gleaming knife called out to her. She had to answer its challenge.

So she accepted the quest and began.

"Ahhhhhh, this is impossible." The peel lay in two pieces.

"Setsuna, what exactly are you doing?"

"Peeling an apple of its skin in one strip of course." She rolled her eyes.

"I see...? Don't hurt yourself."

She waved off his concerns with a nonchalant air.

* * *

Discovery

"I can show you the world, SHINING, SHIMMERING SPLENDIDDDDDDD." She grasped Kagami by the toned, tanned arm, sprinkling colorful glitter everywhere.

"Setsuna please." He dragged a hand across his face.

"TELL ME PRINCESS, OH WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDEEEEEEE." She paid him no mind and continued her ruckus.

"What did I do wrong?" He wept.

* * *

Blood

"Urghhhh gimme vanilla." She clutched at her abdomen under a pile of blankets.

Her elder brother wisely decided to leave a glass of warm milk outside the door, knocking softly on the door before creeping away.

Big bros are the best thing a girl could wish for. She thought cheerily, chugging the milk in one satisfied gulp.

* * *

Trapped

She shut the door and reopened it again with an expectant expression.

This still wasn't the basketball club. She huffed and closed the door again, squinting at the gym doors.

The people inside were giving her confused looks.

"May I know how you got into True Cross Academy without a key?"

She shrugged helplessly, choosing to shut the door yet again with a click and walking away.

They rushed after the door and peered out.

No one was in the corridor. How odd.

"Heh, I guess I got lost..? I swear I was right outside the gym but I kept ending up in some weird place, with weird dudes in weird clothes." She mumbled as quietly as she could into the phone.

"Setsuna..."

"It's not my fault, I swear!"

* * *

Disney Delights

She tugged on his sleeve, throat cleared and prepared to burst into another round of song.

This time he stood firm, feet planted onto the squeaky wooden tiles, he really needed to train if he were to ever beat his opponents.

"I'll make a man out of you." She muttered sullenly, plopping down and crossing her legs on the floor.

"Respect your seniors DAMN IT." He let the ball bounce off her head.

"Ah." She clutched her head. "So you admit you're old and graying."

"Excuse me, Kagami, what did you just do to my sister."

"SHI-, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE." He panicked and ran out of the gym in a rush.

It was always worth it seeing Bakagami getting chewed out by her big brother as she rubbed the small lump on her head happily.

Her brilliant smile had everyone around her shivering.

* * *

Bath Time

A much tinier, younger girl ran past the door stark naked, much to the exasperation of her grandmother.

"No bath for me today!" She hollered cheerfully, dashing down the hallway to leap onto the sofa.

"Oh god, was I really that childish." She muffled her face in a cushion as her grandmother finally got her payback in the form of cooing over her baby photos to the amusement of her boyfriend.

"Come onnnnn, let's gooooo already." She whined pitifully, tugging on his sleeve insistently.

"No way would I pass it up for anything." He smirked triumphantly, continuing to flip through the photo album.

"Why are we dating again?" She demanded.

"Because you love me, duh. Oh and cuz your brother actually approves of me, so there." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"I hate you."

* * *

Older Sister

"I heard about you lot trying to bully my sweet little Tetsu-chan here huh?! Who do you think you are?" She crossed her arms and stared down, awaiting their pathetic whimpers for mercy.

'Yeah that's what I'd do if I were older than Big Bro Tetsu.' She thought dreamily.

"Actually why let dreams be dreams? I can still protect my big bro." Flames flickered the life in the background while everyone started edging away nervously.

Tetsuya almost tripped flat on his face while he tried to pass the ball.

"OI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE PASS, DUMBASS." Kagami snatched the ball before it could be taken by the opposing team.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you today?"

"You've never said that before, what do you want?"

"Nothing, why won't you believe me?"

"Hmmmm..." He patted her head lightly.

* * *

Huuuuuuu, it's done! As I said before, thank you all for sticking with me! I doubt I deserve it haha.

I think this may be it for this drabble fic, I'm done. Bye!

Nah jk, the muses strike whenever they want so don't wait up for me!


	7. Hello It's Me

I don't own the manga and anime lmao. Out of character and crack as usual.

* * *

Amnesiac

A solid thump to the head via basketball saw an unfortunate blue haired girl, who just so happened to walk into the court, tumbling to the floor.

"SETSUNA, I SWEAR DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Kagami looked around frantically, hoping against hope that her brother hadn't noticed. Thankfully, Tetsuya had gone off into Maji Burger for his daily milkshake transfusion.

Checking that the girl was still alive, he hurriedly slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder and took off to his house. "Hey Kagami-kun, what should be our next game plan..?" Tetsuya held the cold milkshake with a free hand and took a small sip. Where had they gone off to without telling him?

The girl blinked open bleary eyes. Where was she? ...Or rather who was she? She turned her head upwards, to make eye contact with a rather distressed looking red-head, grasping at his hair in horror. "Aw man, Tetsuya's totally gonna kill me again."

She tilted her head to the side curiously. "Who are you?"

"NOW HE'S REALLY GOING TO KILL ME." He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Setsuna, this isn't one of your stupid pranks again is it?"

"Who's Setsuna?"

"That's you of course..? Are you seriously feigning amnesia again? I mean that trick only worked last time because we were humoring you for a little bit."

"Wow this Setsuna you keep mentioning sounds like a really cool person, we should definitely meet someday!" She beamed very brightly.

The blood drained right out of his face, a tiny soul leaving his mouth.

"Hey big guy are you doing okay over there?" Her innocent face convinced him that she truly had lost her memories.

"Okay, okay try not to panic."

His phone lit up and rang at that moment. "It's Kuroko, SHIT."

"Have you seen Setsuna? Is she with you?"

"Y-yeah, the little brat wanted me to cook some food for her."

"Oh, okay, be sure to tell her I want her home by 6." The phone clicked off.

_HE BOUGHT THAT LIE._ Sweat poured from Kagami's face in relief.

The blue-haired girl had gotten off the couch he'd dumped her on and started poking at the knickknacks on his shelves.

He dragged her by the sleeve and sat her back down. Her confused puppy-dog expression had him regretting having to change her back to normal.

"This hurts me more than it does to you Setsuna, you can't even understand." He grasped his basketball and bounced it off her head with as much force as he did before.

"OW. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DAMN SHITTY-ASS TIGER." Setsuna's expression morphed into that of a stereotypical Yankee delinquent.

_I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE HAD THAT SETTING._ He prayed to all the gods he could think of that the next attempt would work.

He threw the ball again.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" She rubbed at the sore spot on her head.

"Oh thank god, you're back."

"When did I leave? And why am I in your house? WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING SOMETHING INDECENT? I like your style." She winked and shot finger-guns.

Maybe he should have left the innocent her in place instead.

Crisis averted. Somewhat?

"Hey, big bro, Kagami threw basketballs at my head. I'm not sure if it was accidental or not but it sure does hurt like heck. Can I get some ice?" She sauntered past the front door with a nonchalant expression.

Kagami's face had a dramatic change as Kuroko's head spun 360 to look at him with fire burning in his eyes.

Maybe not.

* * *

Hi, yes I'm still here, lurking. I lost my inspiration somewhat so just have this KagamiXSetsu fluff for the time being.

I'm not sure about the khr fic I had written for either, yikes.

Oh well, toodles! See you around.


	8. All Aboard The Headache Train

Hi yes it's been quite a while hasn't it, oh well I don't own any basketball boys but my brother does have a very strong interest in it right now nyeheh.

* * *

**Mikagura School Suite **

"Are you sure I can't go to Seirin with you? I mean, it's not that I'm ungrateful about the fact that I was offered the scholarship to this super incredibly prestigious school but I'd really much rather stay with you and your ever victoriousness." Her voice dulled into monotony as she contemplated joining her brother's group of rainbow goodness.

A short pause as she imagined her brother giving her a disapproving stare. She rolled her blue eyes in return.

"Fine I'll just see how it goes. If I hate it, I'm leaving immediately." Snapping the phone shut decisively, she wandered around aimlessly, tugging at the oversized red bow that was a part of her kinda cute school uniform, wondering why there was no one else around on campus.

Only to be dragged away just barely from an impending blast by the soft hand of a pink haired girl with a pastel pink scarf draped across her neck. The aftershock ruffled her short hair violently as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"What's a cute girl like you doing out here alone? Non contestants aren't allowed on campus during battles!" The pink haired girl uttered in surprise.

Setsuna shrugged nonchalantly, not even the slightest hint of confusion showing by the fact that the girl seemed to be jumping high in the air with her in tow.

And then she was falling from that great height when the pink haired girl loosened her grip ever so slightly and then she slipped right from her grasp.

Setsuna yelped and jolted straight out of bed. 'I really hate these dreams.'

**PartyXParty**

"Oh, welcome to the Nico Nico Pub! Can I get you anything to drink?" The brunette bartender shook up yet another alcoholic beverage.

"I'm actually underage, so I think apple juice would be good if you have any to spare?" She surveyed the area and shifted uneasily with the cool glass tinkling gently in her hand.

A blue haired merchant dressed in a fancy manner was arguing cheerfully with a blond teen who responded violently with guns to the face. Another blonde with a gorgeous mint hat at her side who appeared to be at least somewhat related to the teen was chatting away with a teal twin tailed girl dressed in red.

"Come on you should join us!" They caught sight of her nursing the now empty glass, staring aimlessly at nothing, and dragged her out of the pub.

"Wha-?" She dug her heels into the ground, leaving deep tracks in her wake. They let go of her in surprise. She crossed her arms and stomped off grumpily, only to be stopped short by a giant beast right in front of her.

"Aw snap." She closed her eyes and hoped for the best, clutching her wooden staff in front of her like it would form a barrier of sorts.

"I really need to seek a therapist." Setsuna groaned into her pillow, light blue hair falling over her face.

**Fools**

Her parents looked solemnly at her; she tilted her head curiously at the weird aura they appeared to give off. It was way too early in the morning for this kind of thing to happen; she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"To tell you the truth Setsuna, you... Aren't really our daughter. There was some kind of scientific experiment that went awry when you were just an infant and gave you hair colour similar to ours. So we decided to foster you for the moment. You're actually Akashi's child. Sorry about that. They'll be coming to fetch you soon."

"HAHAHAHA What even are you saying? This has got to be a joke right?" She chanced a glance at the calendar. April the second. Was it really true..?

'Pop!' Confetti burst in her disbelieving face and showered her in paper bits.

"APRIL FOOLS BABY, SORRY BUT WE JUST COULDN'T HELP IT." Setsuna, leapt into their awaiting arms and thumped her fists against the both of them helplessly. Like daughter like her troll pair of parents apparently.

Tetsuya shook his head at the sight of the loudly bawling trio and closed the door behind him. 'Why am I the one acting like the parent in their stead?'

**Magical**

"Form a contract with me!" The fluffy albino animal/thing stared unblinkingly at her bored form.

"Eh why not? Let's do this." Then a painful burst of energy emerged from her chest and the soul gem in a shade of light blue formed in her cupped palms.

Another brighter burst of energy engulfed her and she transformed into her magical self. A light blue suspender skirt with ruffled ends and an equally ruffled long-sleeved top plus some knee high boots with light blue trim and then a dark blue feather topped her now side braided hair. She pressed her weight against the new long midnight blue staff in her grip and smirked triumphantly.

"Oh did I forget to mention my wish? I want total world domination HA."

The entirety of her geography textbook slammed into her head.

"Stop cackling about world domination while we're studying damnit!"

**Pokemans**

"Go Sylveon, I choose you!" A bright pink four-legged animal hopped onto the field gracefully, ribbons waving gently in the air.

"Uh what am I supposed to do again?" She sweatdropped.

"Oh right, use Moonblast!" She collected herself and pointed in their opponent's direction.

A giant beam of light shone down on the Dragonite they were facing against.

"SYLVEOOOOOOOOOOOOON." Rip in pieces other party, it was nice knowing you.

* * *

Ok, I kinda lost inspiration as usual but whatevs, I hope you enjoyed all these silly crossovers and none of an actual plot HA. HA.


	9. Give Up Yet?

Hello, I'm back again for a brief drabble stint hehe. Don't mind me!

* * *

No own basketboings.

* * *

**Alternate**

"Who are you?" Intense blue eyes stared intently at the bob haired female in front of him.

"I'm you but stronger." Setsuna snapped her fingers like a gun.

"No, I'm your sister Tetsu!"

"I never had a sister. Really, who are you trying to impersonate?"

"God damn it, I knew I shouldn't have opened this gym door, it looked similar enough so I thought it would be fine gahhh."

She stormed off through the set of double doors angrily.

Tetsuya took a drink of his milkshake and shook his head. Must have been a case of mistaken identity.

* * *

**Wrong Door**

"Setsu! I didn't know you were going to be dropping by here today! How's your relationship count with Nomoi-kun?" A long haired female bumped hips with her cheerfully.

The long hair that matched the shade she had. "WHAT?" "Oh come on, no need to be so shy about it, it's not like that's a secret or anything."

She winked at the stunned shorter blue haired girl. Shrugging off the other girl's loose embrace on her, she ran a hand through her hair in total confusion.

The longer haired girl mirrored her disbelieving expression. "Hey Setsu, don't you recognize your older sister? I'm Tetsuko, the greatest big sister that ever was!"

A lightbulb went off in her head. Setsuna ran to open the doors she had exited from without another word, leaving a rather puzzled and bemused Tetsuko behind.

"Tetsuuuu, there you are! What are you doing just standing around?" Another Setsuna draped casually around Nomoi walked over to her.

"Eh..?" A slightly less flustered Setsuna smoothed out her expression and approached the female Tetsuya from this reality.

"Oh, hey Setsu, we were just getting ready for practice, where have you been?" _Thank goodness_, she cried joyous tears mentally before dashing off to pester her brother once more.

* * *

**Saviors**

"Hey doesn't that look like Kurokocchi's little sister?" A bright eyed blond squinted at the shadier area of the town.

"What?! You've got to be mistaken." A tanned male glanced casually in the same direction.

"It definitely looks like her! I'm gonna go over and say hi!" He chirped happily and sprinted over.

The fear in Setsuna's eyes from being propositioned by strange men in the seedy area transitioned to cockiness upon his arrival.

"See! My boyfriend's here to beat you up!" They looked him up and down before scoffing and leaving.

She threw her arms around his waist in gratitude. "We aren't speaking about this ever again."

The tanned male finally meandered over and laughed. "What, you couldn't handle such pathetic chumps?"

"NOT. ONE. WORD."

* * *

**Germs**

"You know, kissing actually transmits about 80 million germs? Just for your info. I thought it would be prudent to inform you." Setsuna blew on her nails as she sidled up beside them casually.

"SETSUNA!" A flustered Kagami burst into bright red as he raised his fist threateningly.

"Hey just saying. I'm glad you two are happy together, and now I'm going to have to give you the 'hurt my bro and I'll kick you in the nuts so hard you can't walk straight' speech." She stared defiantly at his intense red eyes.

Kuroko slapped a palm to his face in complete disbelief.

* * *

**Spirit**

Setsuna phased her wavery arm through the wall for the tenth time. So it did appear that the afterlife existed after all. Everything did not seem to be just made up of atoms.

She hadn't meant to die... It just sorta happened? Then again, she wasn't really dead, was she?

She drifted around for a little bit, scaring the local residents before going back into her comatose body. "It's a complete miracle!" Doctors cried when she sat back up, letting her brother envelop her in a relieved hug.

* * *

**Trick Shot**

One of the seniors had goaded her into picking up the basketball, challenging her skills, wondering if she even was related to the phantom seventh player from the Generation of Miracles.

She aimed, jumped, and let loose. The ball arced perfectly and landed in the middle of the hoop with a swish.

Or that was what was supposed to have happened.

In actuality, the ball just flew a little bit and hit the wooden floor with a dull thump. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME, I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES-" As she slowly backed away, the basketball rolling to a complete stop.

Then she ran for it out of the basketball court.

* * *

Idk man, just lemme go back to mistake messenger and pokemon go. So bye!


	10. Regretting A Lot Of Things

Wow, I really didn't expect to be back here so soon. Welp I don't own any characters here except Setsuna. Probably. Yeah.

Happy Late Halloween! (Even though I didn't put anything mildly halloween related in here.)

Edit: I almost forgot! Thanks for the 100 favorites! You guys rock to the max. (And are pretty weird to have been so enthusiastic about this crappy fic aha.)

More Edits: Well since the mistaken messenger seems to be rather requested, I, the great and merciful author, have provided you guys with some gude shiet. ;D

* * *

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

* * *

Tentatively, Setsuna peered through the ornately carved door that had magically appeared out of nowhere just when she was trying to get to class.

And almost got her head bitten off by a giant pink flying snake creature with polka dots on it. She ducked back in the door, crying and praying for her life.

_Wait on closer thought, had she just saved a character's life?_ She remembered the door smashing into the monster's face before it screeched and changed direction.

A blonde twin drilled girl dressed really fancily had slumped to the floor in surprise and relief.

_Maybe the stupid doors weren't so bad after all..?_

_She shrugged, if it never ever happened again, all the better for her._

* * *

**Yuri On Ice**

* * *

It happened again.

The skating rink's twin doors slammed open, and all movement skidded to a stop as the trio of males stared at the newcomer.

"WHY IS IT SO COLD IN HERE?" A grouchy voice echoed through the rink.

A blue bob haired female burst through the doors animatedly before realizing her situation.

"Oh. Don't mind me, carry on." She waved a limp hand at them as she swept her gaze contemplating her next move.

Then she made eye contact with a skater whose light blond fringe covered one eye.

"YOU! I DISLIKE YOUR APPEARANCE!" She accused.

The man in question pointed a finger at himself curiously.

"You need to stop whatever you're doing, cuz it won't work out for you in the end." She continued with a huff, before stomping to swing the door open and leave.

The three exchanged stunned looks before continuing to practice.

The older blond still kept a thoughtful look to himself.

* * *

**Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Gloves against trident clashed, sending loud screeches through the abandoned amusement park as a baby tutor looked on solemnly.

The one exit slammed open, and all fighting ceased on the spot. One blue eye surveyed her surroundings before sticking a foot in the door, and rummaged hastily through her bag. A small, cute pineapple eraser bounced off the head of a purple haired teen with similarly tied hair, wiping the confident smirk off his face.

"HA I knew buying those super cute erasers would pay off someday. BYE." The feminine voice faded away as the door gently shut.

What. No one could really respond appropriately to the weirdness of the situation, even weirder than teenage boys bursting into rainbow colored flames without any clothes on.

* * *

**Wall-Breaking**

* * *

A mousy looking, spectacle wearing brunette bumped into the main character of the current story.

"Oh! Uhm, sorry for everything!" The brunette apologized profusely.

The blue haired girl tilted her head in confusion, wondering if she had ever been offended by the other girl somehow.

"I didn't mean to write you into so much weirdness! It just happened, I hope you can forgive meeeee." The apologetic girl wailed and clutched at her backpack.

"What? You're in charge of what..?" She was stunned into disbelief.

Everything around them came to a standstill. The bespectacled girl was typing frantically into her phone littered with anime stickers.

"Seeeeee! I swear I didn't mean to jeopardize your safety so frequently."

"Well, okayyyyy, can you stop it then, and let me just hang out with my brother for once without any problems?"

"IT'S A SHOUNEN GENRE, OF COURSE THERE WOULD BE PROBLEMS. IT'S CALLED A CLICHE FOR A REASON. AlsoImightbedoingitfortheviews." The mousy girl did a complete 180 in personality.

"Oops didn't mean that. Sorry."

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok, consider your wish granted, PEGASUS AWAYYY." There was the vague sound of a horse whinnying but nothing happened.

"Shshdhgxm, right, can't be too mary-sue. Ifonlythiswasafantasyanimeorsomething." The supposed writer of the world stalked off to a door nearby, inspecting it carefully before she opened it and then disappeared.

Setsuna stared bemused, before wondering where her brother was exactly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you and are grateful for your existence today?"

"What do you want now, Setsu." Deep blue eyes shifted to glance at his much too innocent figure of a little sister.

"Nothing nothing~" She hugged him once before skipping off happily.

* * *

**Maturity**

* * *

A first year Setsuna ran up to her older brother with stars in her eyes.

"Big brother! Do you think I'll ever have big boobs like I saw on a magazine?"

The sip of water in his mouth was suddenly plastered against a nearby wall.

"Aomine-senpai showed me the magazine just now and said I should ask you about it!" She continued blissfully.

Torn between tearing Aomine in half and crying for his little sister, he decided to take the safer route, dashing off to tackle his light to the floor without another change in his expression.

"Eh? Oh! Akashi-senpai! Do you know anything about big boobs?" The person in question stiffened, before spinning around and changing direction immediately.

"Aw man. Ah right! I can just ask Momoi-senpai!" She turned to approach the classroom her senior was in. Everyone who had witnessed the conversation from before dodged the hell out of her way.

"I'M SORRY I WAS TALKING ABOUT BOOKS- BOOKS I TELL YA." The tanned light begged for mercy under Tetsuya's pleasant smile and harsh grip.

* * *

**Mysterious Messenger Pt 1.**

* * *

"Ooooh, Elly, I love you so much, don't you know?" The older, distinguished male dressed primly in a pressed suit nuzzled a disgruntled looking fluffy white cat lovingly.

Okay this gimmick was seriously getting old but as she opened the double doors, instead of the much anticipated Seirin gym, Setsuna, our poor heroine, was met with an overly fancy and classy looking room.

The cat, seeing her golden opportunity, leaped from her owner's surprised grasp, and bolted out the door.

"..." They exchanged looks of disgruntlement before she quickly shut the door without so much as an apology.

"Assistant Kang, I need you to look for my precious." He dialed his trusted aide's number promptly.

"Ughhhhh." Was the eloquent reply.

* * *

**Pt 2.**

* * *

"Look man, I don't even know how I got here to this snobby party, can you like just let me leave through those doors again?" A blue haired girl threw her arms up in frustration at an unconcerned doorman.

Seeing a damsel in distress, a red haired male with striped spectacles sidled over to their area and hooked an arm around her. "Yeah, let the little lady go off with her business, and save us all the commotion, okay?" He flashed a cheerful grin as the girl looked up gratefully at him.

"Thanks, the name's Setsuna!" She bid him farewell with a wide smile as she opened the doors and left.

"Luciel." He raised a hand in response.

"Hey, come on, what're you standing there for, the party's starting!"

Her vibrant demeanor etched a place into his memory as he turned around to rejoin the rest.

* * *

Idk there's like fewer story prompt thingies but eh whatever. Hope you enjoyed all these cheesy ass cliched tropes that have been overused to death. :) Hopefully the mistake of an RFA was okay.


	11. I write Sins and Tragedies

Hello it's me, I was wondering if after all these years you're still reading?! Kudos to you then.

* * *

My basketball brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, "You don't own Kuroko no Basuke." Life always throws a hard ball at me.

* * *

**Touken Ranbu**

'Even in my own house I'm still not safe?' Setsuna had been wanting to collapse on her bed after a hard day's work of trolling every one of her seniors when a rush of sakura petals engulfed her as she opened the door to her room.

She blinked once and then again for good measure when she saw some half-dressed dudes equipped with swords battling some other grotesque looking monsters.

All the while as a flurry of pink petals and gentle scents blew past them.

'What even is my life right now?' She slid the currently a wooden screen door close and tiptoed back into her version of reality as screams and clashes of metal sounded out behind her.

* * *

**Body Swapping**

"Hey nii-san watch o- OOF." The two siblings collided head first into one another as they forgot to look where they were going.

"That really hurt dang it." A deeper voice than Setsuna was normally used to cut through the air.

"Watch where you're going next time Setsu." A feminine voice answered back.

"What." They blurted out together, staring at the other in disbelief.

'These tropes are getting a little too cliché for my liking.' was the grim thought that filled Setsu's current mind.

"There's gotta be a way to reverse this right? Usually it's by doing the same action that caused us to switch?" Tetsuna mused aloud, stroking a chin thoughtfully.

"All right then, big bro, brace yourself!" Blue eyes widened dramatically as another thump resounded from their two skulls knocking.

"I'M SUCH A GENIUS!" Setsuna's triumphant yells were muffled by the pillow her face was currently pressed against.

"Keep it down you dumbass." was Taiga's tired mumbling.

* * *

**Kobayashi's Maid**

"G-g-good dragon. Please don't hurt me?"

She gazed upon the giant snout that filled the doorway, smoke curling from its nostrils.

The dragon let out a soft snort, tiny flames sparking from the action and this led to Setsuna closing the door with a sharp yelp.

"There, another villainous human intruder thwarted." The well-endowed dragon maid smiled to herself.

* * *

**De-aged**

Were his eyes deceiving him or was there a tiny version of the annoying sister Tetsuya had currently running amok? Aomine rubbed at his eyes in disbelief.

"Brat just what do you think you're doing?" The peppy child chirped, "I helped an old lady cross the road just now and she gave me a chocolate bar in return! Maybe I should have paid attention to the fact that she was saying Enjoy Yourself while cackling madly. But hey, you just can't refuse free food from anyone!"

Her babbling caused him to shake his head at her naiveté.

"Come on brat, let's bring you back to where you belong."

"Piggy back ride? I love piggy back rides!" Her arms were raised high promptly as her eyes glittered with anticipation.

"Nah, today's your lucky day, you get a bridal carry." He amused himself with the excited red tint blooming on her cheeks.

As they walked down the streets, he felt her getting heavier with every step until she was back to her normal size.

"Brat you really need to cut down on the milkshakes."

"MILKSHAKES ARE MY LIFE AOBAKA YOU CAN'T MENTION A GIRL'S WEIGHT SO CASUALLY LIKE THIS." There was now a full blown blush dusting her cheeks as she crossed her arms and avoided eye contact.

"Heh totally worth it."

* * *

**Little Witch Academy**

She squinted at the clear blue sky.

Were those actually people seated on brooms soaring through the air while cheers burst out whenever one overtook the other?

Those modes of transport looked horribly uncomfortable and the fact that they were all wearing incredibly short pinafores did not help matters much.

She could feel a tiny trickle of blood emerging from her nose as she shut the ornate doors behind her before anyone noticed her presence.

* * *

**Saint Young Men**

Was that really Jesus and Buddha chilling out together while a cacophony of animals and angels surrounded them or was she just tripping?

She risked a second peek.

Yep, it was definitely Jesus and Buddha hanging out and having a blast.

Or maybe that was just Johnny Depp and a really devout monk enjoying a day out?

Both were shining so hard, the sun seemed dull and gloomy in comparison.

Well, now definitely seemed like a great time to begin believing in all religion, didn't it? She prayed for forgiveness to whatever divine entity she may have offended throughout her life.

* * *

**Meme**

"Can't be sent into another dimension if I always get someone else to open the door." She tapped the side of her temple and winked.

Was her expectation but it was harder than expected when even asking someone to assist in opening the toilet door was met with nothing but weird glances.

"Why is life so cruel?!" She despaired, eyes turned towards the heavens in accusation. There was a sharp clap of thunder in response.

* * *

You know, sometimes I contemplate writing more world-building chunks. That thought quickly disappears when I actually try. Shout-out to actual fan fiction writers that can accomplish that, you guys are incredible.

Thanks for reading, stick around if you wanna see any possible updates, my plot bunny likes to run away from me sometimes.


End file.
